kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Attache Calibur
The https://www.b-boys.jp/series/rider/item/detail/6048/ is the primary weapon used by Kamen Rider Zero-Onehttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44971, though any Rider can use it. It was developed by Hiden Intelligence. Design The Attache Calibur consists of the following parts: * : The blade. It is a straight sword that is made of cemented carbide, and boasts a sharpness enough to cut an armored car with a single blow at high frequency. It is possible to further improve the sharpness and durability by binding it to the blade under the energy supply. * : The trigger. When you pull the trigger, energy flows into the entire "Caliberkill", you can trigger various attacks. * : The hinge mechanism. When the user Authorise is authenticated, the lock is released, and it is possible to expand from the attache state to the sword. It is also possible to trigger an energy charge attack by transforming it back to the attache state for defense or energy charge. * : The handle. At the same time as being a grip, it has a role to transmit information such as parameters and operation manuals that visualize the operating status to the user. * : The exterior. Ultra-compression composite armor is completed by inserting 6 kinds of materials, which have different physical properties, into a plate made of titanium alloy, and super-compression by forging. Therefore, it can efficiently prevent against any attack while being about 1 cm thick, it functions as a shield to protect the user in the attache case state. * : A slot intended to insert Progrise Keys into. A non-contact learning by a built-in reader is started by loading a Progrise Key, and a special killing technique is possible by adding a part of the ability of the data image of a biological species to the slashing. However, this operation can not be performed if the limit is applied to the progrise key's . Modes The Attache Calibur has two modes: and KR01-Attache Calibur (Attache).png|Attache Mode KR01-Attache Calibur (Calibur).png|Blade Mode Special Attack If the Attache Calibur is changed back to Attache Mode, it will begin to charge. When it is switched back to Blade Mode, it will finish charging and pulling the trigger will perform a : Zero-One delivers a powerful energy slash. When performed by Zero-One Flaming Tiger, the slash is covered in flames. Normal Kaban Strash.png|Kaban Strash Kaban Strash Flaming Tiger.png|Kaban Strash (Flaming Tiger) Finisher When a Progrise Key is inserted into the Attache Calibur, two finishing attacks can be performed. By pulling the trigger, a Kaban Strash with the power of the Progrise Key can be performed. By switching the Attache Calibur back to Attache Mode, charging it, and changing it back to Blade Mode, a finisher with the power of the Progrise Key will be performed. : Yellow energy is emitted from the Attache Calibur's blade before Zero-One delivers two powerful slashes: a downward slash followed by a horizontal slash. Rising Kaban Strash Step 1.PNG|Rising Kaban Strash (Step 1: Energy charging) Rising Kaban Strash Step 2.PNG|Rising Kaban Strash (Step 2: Downward slash) Rising Kaban Strash Step 3.PNG|Rising Kaban Strash (Step 3: Horizontal slash) Rising Kaban Strash Step 4.PNG|Rising Kaban Strash (Step 4: Rising Kaban Strash) - Biting Shark= * : Teal energy and a series of energy shark fins are projected before Zero-One slashes the enemy. Biting Kaban Strash Part 1.png|Biting Kaban Strash (Step 1: Energy shark fin creation) Biting Kaban Strash Part 2.png|Biting Kaban Strash (Step 2: First Slash) Biting Kaban Strash Part 3.png|Biting Kaban Strash (Step 3: Readying for second slash) Biting Kaban Strash Part 4.png|Biting Kaban Strash (Step 4: Second slash and Biting Kaban Strash) }} - Vulcan= * : Vulcan swings the Attache Calibur and creates two blue energy constructs of wolf heads that attach to the enemy's limbs and crash it into a nearby surface, followed by the energy heads transforming into energy pins and securing the target in place. Vulcan then jumps into the air and spins like a buzzsaw before delivering a downward slash to the enemy as he falls to the ground. Shooting Kaban Strash Part 1.png|Shooting Kaban Strash (Step 1: Preparing first slash) Shooting Kaban Strash Part 2.png|Shooting Kaban Strash (Step 2: Wolf head constructs) Shooting Kaban Strash Part 3.png|Shooting Kaban Strash (Step 3: Attaching to enemy) Shooting Kaban Strash Part 4.png|Shooting Kaban Strash (Step 4: Energy pins) Shooting Kaban Strash Part 5.png|Shooting Kaban Strash (Step 5: Spinning) Shooting Kaban Strash Part 6.png|Shooting Kaban Strash (Step 6: Charging final slash) Shooting Kaban Strash Part 7.png|Shooting Kaban Strash (Step 7: Slash) Shooting Kaban Strash Part 8.png|Shooting Kaban Strash (Step 8: Caption) }} - Kaban Dynamic= * : Zero-One delivers two large flaming slashes to the enemy. Flaming Kaban Dynamic Step 1.png|Flaming Kaban Dynamic (Step 1: First slash) Flaming Kaban Dynamic Step 2.png|Flaming Kaban Dynamic (Step 2: Second slash) Flaming Kaban Dynamic Step 3.png|Flaming Kaban Dynamic (Step 3: Caption) }} Behind The Scenes The Attache Calibur is voiced by brothers Maynard and Blaise Plant of Monkey Majik. Notes *The finisher name Kaban Dynamic was inspired from Gavan Dynamic, the finishing maneuver of and . *The weapon's gimmick of being a case-like object that converts into a weapon makes it similar to the GX-05 Cerberus and SB-555T Faiz Blaster, though the latter weapon has a Blade Mode as a secondary mode. *In 2019, Bandai made a gilded version of the DX Attache Calibur toy as a present to their long-time Hong Kong partner Steve & Daniel Cargo Company Ltd. in order to celebrate its 30th anniversary, with its packaging depicting the CEO of Steve & Daniel instead of Zero-One. Appearances Category:Kamen Rider Zero-One Category:Arsenal (Zero-One) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Swords Category:Attache Weapons Category:Hiden Intelligence